Jack Sparrow
| |family = * Edward Teague * Unnamed mother † * Alexis Teague (stepmother) }}† * Ruth Sparrow (wife) }} * Izzy Sparrow * Riddi Sparrow * Mia Norrington (paternal half-sister)}} * James Norrington * Alexis Norrington * Grandmama † * Jack * Greta Jones' father † * Greta Jones * Graham Jones † * Hector Barbossa † * Arabella Barbossa (mother-in-law)}} † * Elizabeth Turner (adoptive sister-in-law) }} * William Turner * Henry Turner * Harald Barbossa † * Ruth Barbossa † * Valerie |image = Jack SparrowAWE.png}}Jack Sparrow was the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea, the son of Edward Teague. At first, his two first loves is the Pearl and the Sea. However, Sparrow finds two more things to love: Ruth Swann and their darling children: Riddi and Izzy. Physical appearance For being in his forties, Jack looks young and handsome. He has chocolate brown hair and eyes. As a pirate, Jack doesn't have thatmuch greatclothing. He also wore a faded black tricorne, red bandana, and rings on his finger. He also notably wore four rings, one of them belonging to Angelica. He had two tattoos on his right forearm marking him as a pirate; one, the distinctive "P" brand marked on pirates by members of the East India Trading Company—this one in particular administered by Cutler Beckett—and a tattoo of a sparrow flying across a setting sun. This was a well-known identifying mark, signifying that the bearer has sailed all of the Seven Seas. Jack's back was also extensively tattooed with a 15th century poem called the 'Desiderata', although this was rarely seen as it was only visible on Jack's bare back. On Jack's left wrist was a tattered shred of old lace, which was a trophy piece from Angelica, which was most likely given to him some time after Jack had retrieved the Black Pearl from Barbossa's cursed crew Family Amelia Jones At first, Jack is against having a younger half-brother or sister. However, meeting her for the first time when she was three, Jack fell in love with the little girl. Five years later, Jack finds himself looking after her when she is eight years old. He grows overprotective of her. Ruth Swann : "Jack, when I first met you, you saved mine and my sister's life. Then seconds later you pointed a gun at my head. ''(everyone laughs) "And now, I hope that we will be together, forever and always." : —Ruth to Jack during their marriage speeches : Jack first saves Ruth when she falls into the ocean and carries her to safety, but not before threatening her life by pointing a gun on her. She is later desperate with Saving Elizabeth and helps Will free Jack during his imprisonment in the Port Royal Jail Cell. Ruth soon finds herself in love with Jack, as she claims he is one of the "dangerous, yet bravest" men she has ever seen. They declare their love for each other when Ruth jumps into the sea, perfering a life with Jack than a boring life at Port Royal. Will Turner They have been established as good acquaintances in ''Dead Man's Chest, where Turner is desperate to save Elizabeth and Jane, who is practically forced into engagement with Cutler Beckett. However, in At World's End, despite betraying each other numerous times, both tend to forgive each other. Jack declares they are "practically family" through their marriages to the Swann sisters. Family Tree Category:Characters Category:Crew of the Black Pearl‏‎ Category:Jack Sparrow's crew Category:Fathers Category:Relatives of Jack Sparrow Category:Jack and Amelia Sparrow's family